A Week Of Ethan's Life
by EthanAndSarah
Summary: About Ethan's life


**_I will skip a couple of days beacause it will be a really long story otherwise. xx_**

**_Ethan's Point of view xx_**

**(Monday)**

Rory and I are at Benny's locker. "And that is why you shouldn't keep a sandwich in your locker for a week" said Benny. "That's disgusting!" I said. "No it's cool!" said Rory. "EWWW!" I said, so I walked off. I turned the corridor and bumped into Sarah. "OW!" we both said at the same time. "I'm so sorry" I said as I helped her pick up her books. "Don't worry about it" She said, smiling. Her smile is so cute and she is just so beautiful. "See you in class" she said. "Yeah" I said, smiling.

As I walked to lesson, I kept thinking of Sarah and how amazing she is. I was too busy daydreaming about her when I accidentally walked into the girls toilets. All the girls ran out screaming. I was so embarrassed.

Later that same day, I was in science and the teacher **(I don't know his name)** put me and Sarah together for this lesson. "but sir I usually work with Benny" I said. "Well today you are working with Sarah". I sat down next to Sarah and we looked at each other. We kept reaching to the same chemical throughout the day, most of the time our hands touched and we both blushed. After school Benny and I went to my house to play video games. We played until 8 o'clock, then Benny had to go home.

**(Wednesday)**

I walked to school with Sarah and Benny and we saw Erica kissing some boy. "I wish I was that boy" Benny said to me and Sarah. We looked at each other, shocked,and then to Benny. "That's messed up!" I said to him. Benny was left staring at Erica and some boy kissing while me and Sarah headed off to school.

When we got to school it was a shock to see Benny already there. He seemed to have kiss marks all over and around his lips. "What happened to you?" I asked him. "I just had a great time!" he replied. He walked off and Sarah and I were trying to figure out what he meant. Erica suddenly came around the corner with the same lipstick as Benny had on his face. "where is that disgusting dork!" she shouted. "He went down there" said Sarah. Erica flashed around the corner. "well we are never going to see Benny again" Sarah said, laughing. "Yep, he's definitely dead now" I laughed with her.

After school I was walking home when Sarah flashed up behind me. "Sarah! You made me jump!" I said. "Haha" she laughed, "anyway...just thought I would tell you I'm babysitting again on Saturday"._"YES! I love it when she comes over!"._ "Err ok Sarah, I will probably be in my room all day anyway so... yeah" I said, instead of what was in my mind. "See ya" she said and she flashed off.

**(Saturday)**

There was a knock on the door. Mum opened it and Sarah was standing there. It was about 7 and my parents never usually came home until 1 o'clock in the morning, so we had plenty of time to spend with each other. "Jane's in bed so don't worry about her, and we will see you later" said Mum. They left and Sarah sat next to me on the sofa. "So... what do you wanna watch?" I asked. "A horror movie!" she said excitedly. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. Ever since we fought al them things, horror movies don't scare me anymore". I put on _'Nightmare on Elm Street'. _

It was getting late and we had found my Dad's Wkd and beer so we accidentally got drunk. We had a huge party (even though it was just us two). We sat down after dancing like crazy to really quiet music (because Jane was in bed) and we started talking. "Do you like me?" I asked. "Of course I do!" she said. "No, I mean like,like?" I said. She looked like she was thinking then suddenly said "YEAH!" really loudly and jumped on top of me. Her lips were soft and they pushed on mine. It was the greatest kiss I've ever had. Even though i was totally drunk, I will probably still remember this. After we finished kissing we turned everything off and snuggled up on the sofa.

**(Sunday)**

We awoke to my Mum and Dad shouting for us for wake up. There was beer cans and bottles of Wkd all around the room. Sarah and I remembered everything that happened last night, even our kiss. We smiled at each other as we cleared up the mess. We didn't say anything. Finally, Sarah had to leave. "I'm so sorry you probably will not be able to babysit anymore" I said sadly. "No, your mum said that she would give me a second chance, as long as we don't do that again". I looked down sadly. "I mean get drunk, we can still kiss", she said. I perked my had up and she said "see you in school" and walked off.

_**Thanks for reading please review xx.**_


End file.
